Veinticuatro Horas Contigo
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Se supone que las almas gemelas están unidas por el mutuo amor... en este caso, que sea el odio mutuo.
1. Chapter 1

Veinticuatro Horas Contigo.

Era el cumpleaños número dieciocho de Yuzu y Karin y ellas, como dictaba la tradición en su pueblito para cualquier persona que cumpliera dieciocho años y tuviera el dinero suficiente para permitírselo, estaban dirigiéndose a la plaza para comprar a la bruja más poderosa del pueblo un deseo de veinticuatro horas.

Karakura era un pueblo humilde de personas trabajadoras que, sí las circunstancias se lo permitían, siempre buscaban ahorrar para que en los cumpleaños número dieciocho de sus hijos ellos pudieran pedir un deseo de veinticuatro horas.

Era un negocio muy lucrativo para las brujas más poderosas que estaban en posesión de una lámpara divina. Por alguna razón en la antigüedad se creía que podías tener tres deseos sí frotabas una lámpara, pero en realidad solo las brujas podían lograr activar los deseos y no para ellas, sino que para alguien más, a estas brujas se las llamaba genias y vendían los deseos de su lámpara a precios bastante elevados con muchas limitaciones tanto propias como las que exigían las leyes.

Normalmente había al menos una bruja-genia por cada gran ciudad del reino y no era muy inusual que se pasearan por pueblos. En Karakura vivía permanente la bruja Misato Ochi, o más bien, como a todos le gustaba llamarla, Ochi-sensei. Era una mujer muy excéntrica pero agradable, aunque no tenía ninguna piedad al ponerle precio a sus deseos. Era ella a quien las gemelas iban a ver para pedir su deseo por el cual sus padres estuvieron ahorrando desde que nacieron.

Sin embargo, aunque Yuzu estaba muy emocionada al respecto, Karin no parecía muy entusiasmada con la idea.

-Deberíamos gastar ese dinero en algo menos estúpido.- murmuró recelosa. -¿No has oído lo que todos nuestros amigos dicen del deseo de veinticuatro horas? Sí no lo pedimos bien puede costarnos caro, y los efectos duran solo un día. ¿Por qué molestarse?- rodó los ojos cuando la rubia la miró con un puchero. –Podríamos gastar el dinero en suministros para la clínica o mejor aún empezar nuestro propio negocio y abandonar a la cabra loca que tenemos por padre, o podríamos dividir el dinero y cada una hacer lo que quiera, o podríamos…-

-Ya, Karin-chan, entendí tu punto.- la interrumpió sin dejar de hacer mohines. –Bueno, te dije que sí realmente no quieres pedir el deseo de veinticuatro horas, podemos ir a visitar a la bruja que está a las afueras de la ciudad y pedirle que nos muestre a quiénes estamos unidas por el hilo rojo del destino.- lanzó un suspiro enamoradizo. -¡Esa es mi segunda opción pare el mejor regalo de dieciocho años!-

-Qué curioso, son las dos cosas que menos quiero hacer.- masculló con los hombros hundidos. Yuzu la miró con ojos llorosos. –Pero bien, bien, hagamos lo del deseo de veinticuatro horas, es por eso que nuestros padres ahorraron así que da igual.- bufó.

-¡Genial! ¿Qué deberíamos pedir? ¿Ser princesas por un día? ¿La comida más deliciosa del mundo? ¿Saber el final de One Pi…?...-

-Pide lo que quieras, realmente no me importa.- rodó los ojos.

-¡Pero Karin-chan, esto es muy importante! ¡Podemos pedir lo que queramos!-

-Dentro de los límites que tenga la bruja o la ley, sabes que esto está muy regulado. Y de todos modos no quiero nada que solo dure veinticuatro horas. Como te dije, pide lo que quieras.- Yuzu siguió haciendo pucheros, pero no dijo nada por el resto del viaje, luciendo pensativa seguramente pensando en qué deseo pediría.

Cuando llegaron con Ochi-sensei, se encontraron con la sorpresa de que ya había alguien allí comprando un deseo, un chico que no conocían y que probablemente estaba cumpliendo dieciocho años ese día también.

-Por favor, oh poderosa Ochi-sensei, concédame el deseo de tener el amor de la chica de mis sueños por veinticuatro horas.- depositó el dinero en la mesa donde la mujer castaña con lentes estaba sentada.

-Hmm… Bien, veo que todo está en orden…- murmuró contando el dinero. –Y lo que me pides es muy sencillo. Solo firma aquí.- sacó un contrato que el chico rápidamente firmó con una sonrisa expectante. -¡Deseo concedido!- aplaudió tres veces rápidamente, y el chico cayó dormido en el suelo de la pintoresca cabaña. –Bueno, eso será molesto.- aplaudió otras tres veces y el chico floto hasta un sofá en el costado de la sala. -¡Oh, más clientes! ¡Pasen por favor!- al fin las notó e hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercaran. -¿Ustedes son la hermanas de Ichigo, verdad? Aún recuerdo al que pidió ser shinigami por un día, qué muchacho… ¡Es un placer!-

-Ehh… Sí, somos Kurosaki Yuzu y Kurosaki Karin.- la rubia las presentó, Karin se hubiera presentado pero estaba muy ocupada rodando los ojos ante el recuerdo de su hermano siendo uno de los soldados con poderes sobrenaturales o "shinigami" el día de su cumpleaños dieciocho porque quería tener el poder para derrotar al hermano de su actual esposa para que los dejara casarse. -¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?- Ochi asintió con una mirada curiosa. -¿No concediste su deseo?- señaló al chico dormido.

-Claro que lo hice.- sonrió. –Su deseo fue tener el amor de la chica de sus sueños. Por eso tendrá todo el amor que desee de esa jovencita… en sus sueños.- rió malvadamente mientras Yuzu se estremecía. –Tienen que ser cuidadosas con lo que piden, niñas. Imaginó que son gemelas, hoy cumplen dieciocho y quieren un deseo para cada una ¿verdad?- sacó dos contratos.

-En realidad… solo tenemos dinero para un deseo de veinticuatro horas, pero planeó pedir algo para las dos.- murmuró tímidamente la mayor de las gemelas.

-Ah.- guardó uno de los contratos. –Bien entonces. Me agradan porque son hermanas de Ichigo, y ese muchacho aunque tonto era muy agradable. Pide con cuidado tu deseo.- recomendó mirándola por detrás de sus anteojos. –Y no olvides la paga.- extendió la mano, por lo que de inmediato depositaron la bolsita llena a rebosar de dinero.

Yuzu tragó saliva y juntó las manos, poniendo rostro de suma concentración. Karin solo resopló, ya queriendo marcharse.

-Bueno…- finalmente habló. –Ochi-sensei, deseó que me concedas… Ehh… Deseó que por veinticuatro horas tanto mi alma gemela como la persona alma gemela de Karin-chan, los chicos a los que estamos unidas por el hilo rojo del destino, vengan aquí y pasen todo el tiempo posible con nosotras.- terminó con estrellas en los ojos y las mejillas rojas.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Yuzu!- la menor miró con la boca abierta a su hermana por su deseo. ¡Nunca se le habría ocurrido pensar que podría desear algo así! ¡De haberlo sabido hubiera insistido más en que pida algo solo para ella! -¡Ese fue el peor deseo que pudiste hacer!- reclamó.

-P-pero, Karin-chan…- comenzó a hacer pucheros otra vez. –Es la forma en la que puedo combinar mis dos sueños, tener un deseo de veinticuatro horas y conocer a mi alma gemela. ¿Cómo puede ser eso malo?-

-¡Es malo porque me arrastraste a mí también!- pisoteó. -¡Sabes que odio esas tonterías de alma gemela!-

-¡No son tonterías!- pareció ofenderse.

-Es un deseo muy interesante.- Ochi-sensei intervino con una sonrisa. –Solo tienes que firmar y podré concederlo.- le tendió el contrato a Yuzu, que decidida tomó una pluma y bañó la punta en tinta.

-¡Yuzu, no te atrevas!- Karin estiró una mano para alejar la pluma, pero Yuzu ya estaba firmando.

-¡Te mostrare que las almas gemelas no son tonterías!- le sacó la lengua una vez su firma estuvo ya impresa.

La pelinegra quiso tomar el contrato y hacerlo trizas, sin embargo Ochi-sensei lo alejó de su alcance y sonrió divertida.

-¡Deseo concedido!- aplaudió tres veces y un destello cegó la visión de Karin por un momento.

Cuando sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, se dio cuenta de la presencia de dos personas extra en la habitación. Dos personas cuyas identidades sabía a la perfección.

-¡Jinta-kun! ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía!- Yuzu aplaudió felizmente antes de arrojarse a los brazos de un confundido Hanakari Jinta, un vecino que conocían desde niños y que todo el mundo sabía que estaba enamorado de su hermana, excepto por ella misma que tuvo que recurrir a esto para confirmarlo.

Pero Karin apenas les prestó atención. Estaba más concentrada en el otro hombre en la habitación. No era alguien con quien hubiera hablado nunca, muchos menos lo había visto a una distancia tan corta antes, y de todos modos sabía exactamente quién era.

Hitsugaya Toshiro, el heredero al trono.

-¿Cuál es el significado de esto?- preguntó con voz grave y resonante de autoridad.

-¡M-majestad!- la bruja miró con la boca abierta al joven príncipe.

-¿Eres una bruja?- se volvió hacia la mujer mayor con una ceja en alto, notando su vestimenta extravagante y los artículos alrededor de la cabaña. –Una bruja genio.- murmuró al ver la lámpara sobre el escritorio. Entonces resopló. -¿Puedo preguntar qué demonios hago aquí? ¿Crees que puedes secuestrar al príncipe de tu nación en un día como este? ¿Acaso crees que soy presa fácil solo porque estaba en medio de mi boda?- su tono se recubrió de amenazas. –Te aseguró que puedo defenderme aun sin una espada. Así que será mejor que hables ya.-

-Y-yo solo…- la bruja empezó a temblar, muchas gotitas cayendo por su frente. –Yo solo… concedí un deseo… un deseo de veinticuatro horas… a esas niñas.- las señaló como si estuviera librándose del verdugo mandándolo a degollar a otras.

-¿Un deseo de veinticuatro horas?- de pronto, la postura del príncipe se relajó y se llevó una mano a la frente. –Déjame adivinar, una de ellas te pidió ser mi novia o algo así. Eso en realidad no me sorprende, pero hay leyes que prohíben a las de tu clase conceder ese tipo de deseos.- miró mal a la bruja. –Por tu incompetencia y falta a las leyes tu lámpara será revocada. No debiste dejarlas desear eso. Pagaras caro por tu error.-

-¡Espere por favor!- juntó las manos por encima de la cabeza con una mirada suplicante. -¡Ese no fue el deseo que pidieron! ¡Muchas chicas me han pedido que les conceda el amor del príncipe y siempre me he negado! ¡Le juró que nunca he roto una sola ley!- lloriqueó empezando a sonar desesperada. –La chica, la rubia, ella pidió que les traiga a las personas a las que estaban unidas por el hilo rojo del destino. ¡Nunca habría imaginado que usted era el enlazado de una de ellas! ¡Por favor perdóneme! ¡Amo mi trabajo!- comenzó a llorar.

-Espera. ¿Qué?- su rostro normalmente estoico por un momento se desencajó por la sorpresa, antes de que frunciera el ceño y mirara hacia las hermanas. Yuzu seguía abrazada a Jinta, pero ahora ambos lo miraban con los ojos muy abiertos. Karin seguía exactamente en la misma pose con la que había quedado después de ver a su supuesta alma gemela, con la boca abierta y los brazos colgando inertes a sus lados, totalmente shockeada. Hitsugaya la miró con el ceño fruncido por un segundo, antes de volverse a la bruja. –Eso no es posible. Yo ya tengo a una enlazada. ¡Estaba a punto de casarme con ella!- exclamó oyéndose frustrado y confundido.

-B-bueno… tal parece que no era su alma gemela después de todo. A veces pasa… uno está convencido de que tiene a la persona correcta a su lado pero una visita a una bruja y una visión al hilo rojo del destino demuestra lo contrario.- explicó la castaña sonando muy nerviosa.

-Es imposible.- repitió él. –Cuando tenía doce años mis padres trajeron a una de las brujas más poderosas de todo el reino y ella me señaló a mi destinada con su habilidad para ver los hilos. Hemos estado comprometidos desde entonces y hoy era el día de nuestra boda. Estaba a punto de dar el "sí, acepto" cuando de repente aparezco aquí y tú, una bruja de pueblo cualquiera, me dices que estoy unido a esa campesina.- señaló despectivamente a Karin, que finalmente salió de su ensimismamiento solo para verse profundamente ofendida. –Obviamente o eres una farsante o eres estúpida y tu magia débil y se equivocó. Me encargare de que revoquen tu lámpara y también te encerrare por atreverte a idear esta estratagema barata.-

-P-pero…- de nuevo volvió a llorar.

-¡Oye! ¡No la trates así!- Karin ya no pudo mantener la boca cerrada. -¡Ochi-sensei no es una mala persona, solo un poco tacaña! ¡No tienes derecho a quitarle nada ni a encerrarla!- se cruzó de brazos.

El príncipe volteó a verla con frialdad y tuvo que apretar los puños para obligarse a sí misma a no encogerse ante su mirada.

-¿Qué no tengo derecho? Soy el príncipe de esta nación y hago lo que se me venga en gana.- metió las manos dentro de las mangas de su kimono ceremonial. –Tú, por otro lado, solo eres una campesina. No tienes derecho a hablarme de esa forma. Te recomendaría callarte antes de que tus propias palabras sean el ancla que te hundan.- advirtió peligrosamente.

-T-tú…- Karin se quedó con la boca abierta. ¡Pero qué arrogante! Príncipe o no, ¡no tenía ningún derecho a tratarla así! –Demonios, nuestro futuro rey es todo un corrupto. El reino está jodido.- se cruzó de brazos con su voz goteando sarcasmo.

-¿Corrupto?- eso pareció ofenderlo profundamente. -¡Siempre me he enorgullecido de ser un hombre justo! No te atrevas a insultarme de esa forma.- la miró con odio. –No estoy abusando de mi autoridad, le estoy dando el castigo que merece por su osadía.-

-A ver. ¿Y cuáles son tus pruebas?- lo miró con una ceja en alto y él se quedó con la boca abierta. -¿Quién te nombró juez y verdugo?-

-No se necesita pruebas cuando la resolución es tan obvia.- la miró malhumorado. –Esa bruja obviamente quiere engañarme.-

-¿De verdad es tan obvio? Por lo que escuche aquí, hay tres respuestas posibles. O ella de alguna manera se equivocó y terminó confundiéndote con mi alma gemela como creo que es lo más probable, o quiere estafarte como tú crees… O bien esa bruja que te señaló a tu prometida fue la que quiso estafarte.- alzó un dedo por cada posibilidad. –Antes de que quieras castigarla por inepta o por estafadora deberías descartar la última opción primero. Y en caso de que haya sido solo un error no merece que le hagas todo eso que le dijiste.- lo miró ceñuda.

Él se quedó mirándola fijamente por un momento, antes de soltar un profundo suspiro pasándose una mano por su blanco cabello.

-Bien. Entonces demostrare que esta bruja obviamente es una maleante sí con eso cierras la boca.- arrugó el gesto. -¿Hay una bruja que ve los hilos en este pueblo, verdad? Exijo que me revelen su ubicación de inmediato.-

-Está en las afueras de la ciudad, una hora montando a caballo hacia el noroeste en una cabaña cerca del lago. Puedo llevarte sí quieres.- propuso aunque de mala gana.

-Puedo ir solo, muchas gracias.- suspiró encaminándose a la salida de la cabaña, pero de repente se detuvo, pareciendo chocar con una especie de pared invisible. -¿Pero qué demonios?- estiró una mano como para tocar la pared invisible pero la mano siguió de largo como si nada, sin embargo al querer dar un paso volvió a chocar. -¡¿Y ahora qué?!-

-T-temó, majestad…- Ochi-sensei habló en voz baja y temerosa. –Temó que el deseo incluía que su alma gemela tuviera que pasar todo el tiempo posible con ella, así que… no puede alejarse de la chica hasta que pasen las veinticuatro horas, porque estaría faltando al deseo por contrato.-

-¿No puedes romper esa cosa?- gruñó molesto.

-Por favor, hasta yo sé que los contratos mágicos no se pueden romper.- Karin rodó los ojos.

-Bien.- resopló. –Pero apenas consiga esa prueba definitivamente la encerrare por esto.- amenazó tomando a la Kurosaki menor de la muñeca y jalándola fuera de la cabaña. -¿Qué esperas, campesina? Guíame a la bruja que puede ver los hilos.-

-Claro, ahora sí quieres.- bufó. –Necesitaremos un caballo o son más de dos horas a pie.-

-Bruja.- el real imbécil se asomó a la cabaña una vez más. –Has aparecer dos caballos para mí.- le ordenó.

-Sí, alteza.- de inmediato un corcel blanco y otro color negro aparecieron justo frente a ella.

-Vamos, campesina.- se subió al caballo blanco.

-¿Sí vas a pagarle por eso, verdad?- alzó una ceja.

-Su pago será un año menos de cárcel.-

-Aparte de corrupto ladrón…- él la miró irritado.

-Bien, le pagaré al regresar. Pero el dinero no le servirá de nada en una celda.-

-Solo vamos.- se subió al otro caballo y emprendieron marcha. –Y por cierto, mi nombre es Kurosaki Karin, no "campesina".- murmuró.

-Lo que sea.- siguieron avanzando.

Claro que la presencia del príncipe en su pequeño pueblo por primera vez en muchos años atrajo mucho la atención, más al verlo montar a caballo junto a una joven el día en el que se supone que se casaría con el amor de su vida. La verdad ella no había tenido idea de que ese día era la boda del príncipe, solo sabía que al día siguiente sería su coronación como rey… lo que probablemente debería haberla hecho saber que se casaría hoy ya que la tradición era casarse y al otro día ser coronado rey.

-Oye.- lo llamó luego de media hora de cabalgar en aburrido silencio. -¿No deberías enviar al palacio un mensaje de que estás bien y eso? Dijiste que desapareciste en medio de tu boda así que deben estar preocupados por ti, supongo.- comentó solo por hablar algo.

-Puede que sea el príncipe, pero también soy un shinigami.- informó él secamente. –Mis padres también lo son, así que deben sentir mi reiatsu aun con toda la distancia, ya que yo puedo sentir sus reiatsus. Ya debieron enviar a alguien a buscarme.- se encogió de hombros. -¿Cuánto falta para llegar?- cambió de tema abruptamente.

-Unos quince minutos.- siguieron avanzando hasta que finalmente vio el lago. –Hay que dar vuelta aquí.- jaló las riendas de su caballo para girarlo a la derecha y siguieron otro par de minutos hasta que vio una casa de dos pisos con coloridos ventanales. –Esperó que esté en casa.- bajó del caballo y se acercó a tocar la puerta. Suspiró aliviada cuando escucho a la dueña gritar que ya abría. –Buenos días, Ikumi-san.- hizo una reverencia a la mujer mayor.

-¡Ah, Karin-chan, la hermanita de Ichigo! ¡Qué bueno verte!- sonrió, pero luego notó al príncipe y su boca cayó abierta. -¡M-majestad!- hizo una reverencia. -¿A qué debo tal honor?- lo miró nerviosamente, más que muy confundida.

-Me han dicho que puedes ver los hilos. ¿Es cierto?- la mujer asintió nerviosamente. –Quiero que uses tu visión y me digas qué ves.-

-Por supuesto, majestad.- se inclinó una vez más antes de erguirse y cerrar los ojos. Una vez volvió a abrir los ojos, estos eran visiblemente más brillantes que antes. –Veo…- los miró fijamente y sus ojos se agrandaron. –Karin-chan… ¡eres la enlazada del príncipe!- se quedó boquiabierta. -¿Pero no qué ya tenía una? ¿No se iba a casar hoy mismo?-

Karin también se quedó con la boca abierta, otra vez, en serio comenzando a preocuparse esta vez. ¿Podía ser cierto? No, tenía que haber alguna equivocación. ¡Nunca podría amar a alguien tan irritante como el príncipe! ¡Era un completo idiota!

-No es posible.- gruñó el completo idiota. –Harribel Tier me dijo que mi enlazada es Takaede Megumi, una noble de Seireitei. Es una bruja muy poderosa y reconocida. ¡No pudo haberse equivocado!-

-B-bueno, no lo sé…- pestañeó. –Personalmente mi visión nunca ha fallado. Incluso vi el hilo de los padres de Karin-chan y están felizmente casados hasta el día de hoy. Y así he unido muchas parejas exitosas.- comentó. –Puede confirmarlo con la gente del pueblo. He oído de Harribel y sé que es una bruja muy poderosa y reconocida, pero la verdad sí eres de las brujas que tienen la visión no es algo que requiera mucho poder. No soy nada fuerte y aun así no me cuesta nada usar la visión, diría que no es posible equivocarse.-

-Pero entonces Harribel Tier, poderosa y reconocida ¿se equivocó?- la mayor se encogió de hombros.

-Realmente no es cuestión de poder, a menos que busques el otro extremo del hilo a larga distancia. Pero estando en el mismo reino y siendo tan poderosa como es dudo que Harribel se haya equivocado… Mi suposición, y por favor disculpe mi atrevimiento, es que ella le mintió, su alteza.-

-¿Y cómo sé que no eres tú la que me está mintiendo?-

-Pregunté a cualquier otra bruja con la visión y le aseguró que verá lo mismo que yo. Karin-chan es su enlazada.- Hitsugaya gruñó y tomó la muñeca de Karin, volviendo a arrastrarla en lo que caminaban hacia sus caballos.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó molesta cuando la tomó de la cintura y la subió encima del caballo blanco.

-Voy a pedir una tercera opinión. Iré al pueblo vecino más cercano y preguntaré por otra bruja que pueda ver los hilos.- se subió detrás de ella y tomó las riendas.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué demonios no puedo ir en mi propio caballo?- gruñó molesta cuando empezaron a galopar dejando atrás al segundo caballo.

-Será más rápido sí no tienes que seguirme el paso.- murmuró mientras aceleraba el trote.

-¿Pero qué no sumo más peso al caballo? Esto es ridículo.-

-Por favor, no pesas nada.- casi podía sentirlo rodando los ojos. –Este es un buen caballo. Confía en mí, será más rápido así.- Karin no dejó de quejarse por la próxima hora y media hasta que llegaron al siguiente pueblo, donde preguntaron por una bruja con habilidad para ver los hilos y rápidamente le dijeron de una que siempre montaba una tienda color rosa en medio de la plaza.

-¡Majestad!- cuando llegaron con la bruja, esta hizo una profunda reverencia. -¿En qué puedo servirlo, mi señor?-

-Me han dicho que puedes ver el hilo rojo del destino. Quiero que me digas a quién estoy enlazado.-

-¿Pues a su prometida o no?- ladeó la cabeza, pero aun así cerró los ojos y al abrirlos los miró con un brillo en sus pupilas. –Sí… está unido a su prometida.- asintió.

-Gracias al cielo.- suspiró aliviado. –Dime una cosa ¿es posible interpretar mal los hilos para brujas débiles? Porque en la ciudad vecina dos brujas me dijeron que ella era mi enlazada en vez de mi prometida.- volvió a señalar despectivamente a la Kurosaki.

-Espere.- jadeó escandalosamente. -¿Me está diciendo que ella no es su prometida?- pestañeó confundida.

-Pensaste que… ¡Agh!- estrelló la palma en su frente. -¿Me ves enlazado a ella, verdad?- suspiró pesadamente.

-Sí, señor. Pensé que era su prometida, debido a la tradición del reino de que los reyes siempre pagan a una bruja para ver los hilos de sus hijos y no tener matrimonios infelices. ¿No se iba a casar hoy mismo?-

-Es una larga historia, no tengo tiempo para explicar. Gracias por tu ayuda.- hizo una rápida reverencia antes de volver a jalar a Karin hacia el caballo y subirla de nuevo.

-Déjame adivinar. ¿Quieres una cuarta opinión?- lo miró con condescendencia.

-Sí… pero no de una bruja cualquiera. Iremos a la capital y le pediré a la bruja más poderosa del reino una respuesta a este problema.- se subió detrás de ella y volvieron a ponerse en marcha. –Serán casi cuatro horas de viaje así que ponte cómoda.-

-Lo que ordene su real majestad.- Karin gruñó, maldiciendo mentalmente a su hermana por su tonto deseo. Incluso sí este idiota real resultaba ser su alma gemela, la verdad hubiera preferido que se casara con la noble que mencionó en vez de que estuviera molestándola ahora.

En realidad, por más que estuviera siendo sarcástica y poco cooperativa, esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que el príncipe tuviera razón y esto se tratara de solo un error o farsa. ¿Ella alma gemela del príncipe? ¡JA! Eso era tan ridículo que cualquier otra explicación por más descabellada o improbable que fuera tenía más sentido.

Solo quería que este maldito día acabara y volver a casa a comer el pastel de cumpleaños que seguramente su hermana ya estaría haciendo sí es que no se estaba besuqueando con Jinta. Y sus pasteles eran deliciosos. Y seguramente también habría pastelillos y dango y todos esos postres deliciosos que ella sabía hacer. Pero antes probablemente harían una barbacoa llena de deliciosa carne. Y…

Su estómago gruñó y no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la vergüenza.

-Imaginó que tienes hambre.- dijo con molestia evidente en su voz. –Nos detendremos a comer algo en el próximo puesto.-

-No te pedí que nos detengamos.- masculló entre dientes.

-Ya pasa del mediodía y también tengo hambre, así que es inevitable.- llegaron a una taberna luego de unos minutos y ataron al caballo para adentrarse, sentarse y ordenar. Cuando les entregaron sus pedidos y aun con toda el hambre que tenía, Karin apenas fue capaz de tomar unos cuantos bocados, masticando todo sin ganas. El príncipe comió a una velocidad moderada y cuando finalmente alzó la vista, frunció el ceño al ver que ni siquiera había terminado la mitad de su comida. -¿No tenías hambre, campesina?-

-Hmm…- murmuró metiéndose otro bocado en la boca y masticándolo sin ganas, solo porque debía hacerlo.

-Nos espera un largo viaje, así que come rápido o deja eso y vámonos.- sin pensarlo dos veces, Karin apartó el plato y se puso en pie, saliendo de la taberna para ir hacia el caballo, desatarlo y subirse. Hitsugaya tuvo que seguirla ya que no podían estar a mucha distancia el uno del otro por el deseo y también se subió, volviendo a ponerse en marcha.

Se mantuvo cabizbaja y en silencio por el resto del viaje hasta que llegaron a la capital, y aun así solo echó un par de ojeadas aquí y allá antes de volver a deprimirse. Había querido pasar el día con Yuzu y sus amigos, tener una fiesta, recibir los mimos de su madre, estar en casa… Y sin embargo aquí estaba atrapada con el insoportable heredero al trono que tenía posibilidad de resultar ser su alma gemela, lo cual sí era cierto no solo arruinaría su cumpleaños, sino que toda su vida. Sí no era cierto, probablemente sería sometida a una investigación y en unas semanas podría volver a su vida normal. Pero sí era cierto… ¿qué sería de ella?

No quería casarse por obligación, ni siquiera porque el estúpido hilo lo diga. No quería ser esposa de ese cretino y mucho menos ser princesa o reina. Ya tenía toda su vida planeada, quería continuar siendo enfermera mientras estudiaba para convertirse en doctora, quería ser la tía solterona favorita de los sobrinos que les darían sus hermanos. Y sí algún día llegara un hombre capaz de aguantarla, quería que al menos fuera humilde, no esta rara cosa que le tocó también conocida como Hitsugaya Toshiro, príncipe o no.

Llegaron al palacio y bajaron del caballo siendo recibidos por cientos de sirvientes y personas bien vestidas, y al adentrarse más llegaron a la sala del trono donde la reina de inmediato corrió a abrazar a su hijo, y seguida de ella una joven con un kimono de novia tradicional también le echó los brazos al cuello.

-¡Querido! ¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡Me preocupe tanto!- besó repetidas veces su mejilla.

-Ahora no, Takaede.- la apartó. –Padre, madre.- se dirigió a los reyes. –Ha surgido un inconveniente.-

-Supusimos eso cuando desapareciste en medio de tu boda, querido hijo.- dijo su padre con tono burlón.

-Antes de explicarles la situación, quisiera hablar con Shihoin Yoruichi.-

-¿Conmigo?- una mujer morena de ojos dorados se adelantó con una mirada curiosa. -¿Y qué desea el pequeño príncipe esta vez, eh?-

-Quiero que uses tu visión para ver sí Takaede y yo estamos realmente unidos por el hilo rojo del destino.-

-¡¿Qué?!- su prometida palideció.

-Eso es una petición rara, pero realmente no me cuesta nada.- parpadeó y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar. –No sé porque quieres que confirme algo que Tier ya… Oh.- abrió los ojos con sorpresa. –No estás unido a tu prometida…-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- esa fue la reina.

-Estás unido a esa chica que trajiste contigo.- señaló a Karin. –Oye… ¿No eres la hija de Isshin?- preguntó de repente como sí no hubiera escuchado todos los jadeos y murmullos que de repente empezaron a resonar en toda la sala producto de lo que dijo.

-¡Eso es completamente FALSO! ¡Toshiro-sama nunca estaría unido a una vil campesina!- la prometida empezó a chillar con la cara roja de la ira. -¡Harribel-sama dijo que yo soy la elegida! ¡¿Por qué mentiría?!-

-Esto es grave.- todo el mundo se quedó en silencio cuando el rey dejó de lado su sonrisa espeluznante y se levantó de su trono para caminar hacia su hijo. –Quiero que vayan tras Harribel Tier y la traigan a la fuerza sí es necesario.- murmuró a unos hombres, que asintieron y se retiraron. –Toshiro, quiero que me expliques bien qué está pasando aquí.-

-Unas campesinas pidieron como deseo de veinticuatro horas a una bruja genia que les traiga a sus almas gemelas y pasen todo el día con ellas. Por eso desaparecí de la boda y ahora no puedo alejarme más de un par de metros de esa chica. No creí posible que Harribel se haya equivocado así que le pregunte a varias brujas con la visión y todas me dijeron lo mismo que Shihoin.- suspiró. –Así que… parece que es verdad.- desvió su mirada hacia Karin. –Ella es mi verdadera alma gemela.- su tono estaba cubierto de frustración.

-¡NO!- chilló Takaede Megumi, agitando los puños de arriba a abajo. -¡No puede ser que creas algo así! ¡Obviamente te están mintiendo! ¡Es una conspiración para separarte de mí! ¡Ella debe ser una vil bruja que engaña a todos!- señaló a Karin, que rodó los ojos. -¡Exijo que la encierren de por vida por sus crímenes hacia la realeza!-

-No creo que sea posible trucar la magia de varias brujas a la vez.- murmuró Hitsugaya.

-En realidad… sí es posible. Sí se trata de un ser muy poderoso.- aclaró Shihoin Yoruichi, haciendo que muchos comenzaran a mirar a la joven Kurosaki con recelo. –Sin embargo, esta es la hija de Isshin y Masaki, viejos amigos míos y de mi esposo. Él es un shinigami retirado y ella forma parte del clan olvidado de los Quincy, es un linaje guerrero, no mágico.

-Entonces no es una completa extraña salida de la nada, yo también conozco a Isshin, eso le da más fuerza a su historia.- comentó la reina, a lo que Karin se preguntó por qué estaba hablando como sí en algún momento hubiera dicho algo para defenderse a sí misma.

Solo quería acabar con esto e irse a casa.

-Aquí está Harribel Tier como pidió, alteza.- los hombres que antes se habían ido volvieron con una mujer rubia de piel morena.

-Harribel, te pagamos una gran suma de dinero para que nos digas quién era la enlazada de nuestro hijo.- empezó la reina con las manos en las caderas y una mirada molesta. –Y ahora aquí aparece otra chica y Yoruichi-san asegura que es la verdadera chica. ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?-

La rubia se mostró sorprendida, luego frunció el ceño.

-Veo que la mentira ha caído, temía que esto pudiera pasar.- suspiró. –La verdad sea dicha, mentí.- todos en el salón jadearon ruidosamente. –El señor Takaede me pagó el triple de lo que ofrecieron para que dijera que su hija era la elegida. En ese momento estaba endeudada con un poderoso hechicero por el precio de la vida de una de mis hijas, entonces acepte porque lo que él me pagaría más lo que ustedes pagarían sería suficiente para saldar la deuda.-

-Entonces…- Hitsugaya miró a una congelada Takaede como si fuera lo peor que le había pasado en la vida. –Nunca fuiste tú. ¡He sido engañado por años pensando que tú…!...- parecía tan lleno de rabia que ni siquiera podía terminar de hablar.

-¿Dónde está el señor Takaede? ¡Quiero su cabeza colgada en un poste!- la reina estaba hecha una furia.

-Huyó apenas mi esposa le dijo la verdad al príncipe.- comentó Urahara, al que Karin reconoció como el que había criado a Jinta por un tiempo antes de marcharse a la capital.

-¡Vayan tras él!- ordenó la reina, a lo que de inmediato muchos soldados salieron de la sala. –Y tú.- miró mal a Takaede Megumi. –Lo sabías ¿verdad?- ella miró nerviosamente a los lados. -¡Lo sabías! ¡Y pensar que te traté como una hija! ¡Este es un delito grave! ¡Llévenla a una celda a que esperé su juicio!-

-¡No, por favor! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Toshiro-sama, sálvame!- intentó rogar pero los guardias la tomaron de los brazos y se la llevaron a rastras ignorando sus pataleos incesantes.

-Bueno, ella nunca me agradó de todos modos.- el rey se veía extrañamente relajado. –Harribel Tier, ¿comprendes que deberás enfrentar un castigo por tus acciones, verdad?- la mujer asintió con gesto solemne.

-Estaba desesperada. Sé que el crimen fue grave y por eso me disculpó. Supongo que debo estar en una celda hasta el juicio ¿verdad?-

-Te daré el beneficio de pagar fianza y esperar el juicio en libertad, yo que tú llamaría a una de tus hijas para que pague.- mandó el rey para luego pedirle a un guardia que la escolté a una celda. -¿Y ahora qué piensas hacer, Toshiro? Tendremos que retrasar la boda y también la coronación.-

-No veo por qué.- suspiró, frotándose las sienes. –Mi enlazada está justo aquí.- señaló a Karin por enésima vez. –Solo me casaré con ella ahora mismo y mañana me coronaran tal como se había planeado. Da igual, solo quiero el trono de una vez.- se cruzó de brazos con el rostro lleno de molestia.

-Pero dijiste que no pueden alejarse más de unos metros, entonces no podré ponerle un bonito kimono de boda.- la reina hizo un puchero de tristeza examinando a Karin con ojo crítico. -¡Y es tan bonita! ¡Merece parecer toda una princesa en su boda! Hagamos la boda cuando pasen las veinticuatro horas.-

-Ni hablar.- el hijo miró a la madre con reproche. –Quiero acabar con esto de una vez. Nunca quise casarme en primer lugar, solo quiero ser rey para poder implementar mis proyectos. Este es el peor día de mi vida y quiero acabarlo lo antes posible.- gruñó el pobre, pobre príncipe que tanto había sufrido.

-Bueno, sí tanto insistes los casaré así.- el rey no tenía problema alguno.

-¿Dejaras que la chica se case con una Yukata?- la reina no estaba nada contenta.

-Mañana en la coronación podrás vestirla como quieras, ahora simplemente acabemos con esto.- gruñó el impaciente heredero.

-Bien.- suspiró su madre. -¡Muy bien, todos! ¡Vuelvan a sus puestos! ¡Todavía habrá boda! Solo que esta vez con la chica correcta. ¡Vuelvan a sus puestos, vuelvan!- alentó a la multitud a dividirse en dos para presenciar la nueva boda.

El rey se paró frente al trono junto a su reina y sacó un pergamino que comenzó a recitar según dictaba la tradición. Hitsugaya la jaló de la muñeca para que subieran al altar y pudieran casarse.

Y a través de todo esto se preguntaran ¿qué opinara Karin al respecto? ¿Por qué no dijo nada a lo largo de toda la escena? ¿Por qué no reaccionó a todas las descabelladas cosas que estaban pasando en ese día tan loco?

Bueno, la respuesta era muy simple: estaba shockeada. Y también deprimida. Y también furiosa. La confirmación de que sin lugar a dudas de que era la enlazada del príncipe le sentó como una dura bofetada que voló todos los planes que había hecho en su vida. El hecho solo se sumó a la depresión que había venido acarreando desde que cayó en cuenta que se perdería todo el día de su cumpleaños por estar pegada al tipo más egoísta y arrogante que nunca había conocido. Y cuando la arrastraron a una boda para casarla con dicho tipo sin siquiera preguntar su opinión tratándola como si fuera una especie de muñequita dócil la llenó de tanta ira que su rostro literalmente estaba rojo por el esfuerzo de no empezar a gritar como endemoniada frente a los reyes de su nación.

-…Hitsugaya Toshiro, príncipe de la nación, ¿aceptas a…?... ehh… ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?- luego de terminar de leer el aburrido pergamino, el rey pasó a la parte de los aceptos.

-Kurosaki Karin. Prosigue.-

-Bien. Hitsugaya Toshiro, príncipe de la nación, ¿aceptas a Kurosaki Karin, hija de Kurosaki Isshin, como tu esposa y tu reina, tu compañera en la vida, tu alma gemela oficial y legal desde ahora y para siempre?-

-Sí, acepto.- contestó entre dientes.

-Y tú, Kurosaki Karin, hija de Kurosaki Isshin, ¿aceptas a Hitsugaya Toshiro, príncipe de la nación, como tu esposo y tu rey, tu compañero en la vida, tu alma gemela oficial y legar desde ahora y para siempre?- vaya, hasta que le preguntaban su opinión.

-No, no aceptó.- contestó lo más tranquila posible.

-Bien, ahora aten este lazo a la copa sagrada y… espera ¿qué?- se escucharon jadeos y la multitud empezó a murmurar mientras los reyes y el príncipe la miraban con incredulidad.

-¿Cómo que no aceptas?- su "alma gemela" la miró con suma molestia y frustración en sus ojos turquesas.

-¡Por supuesto que no acepto!- finalmente estalló. -¡¿Estás loco o algo?! ¡¿Por qué demonios aceptaría casarme contigo?! ¡Me has estado tratando como basura todo el día llamándome campesina y jaloneándome de aquí para allá por todo el reino, mirándome mal y haciéndote la gran víctima como si fueras el único aquí que está teniendo un mal día! ¡Es mi maldito cumpleaños y estoy a miles de kilómetros de mi familia todo porque apareciste a joderme el día y de pasó también quieres joder toda mi vida! ¡Quiero ser doctora no reina! ¡¿Y acaso crees que soy una maldita muñeca de trapo sin libre albedrio o qué?! ¡Me arrastras hasta las afueras de mi ciudad, me arrastras hasta la ciudad vecina, luego me arrastras hasta la capital y ahora me arrastras al altar para obligarme a casarme contigo! ¡¿Y todavía crees que diré "sí, acepto" como un puto perico entrenado?! ¡Pues déjame decirte lo que realmente he estado queriendo decirte todo el día! ¡VETÉ A LA MIERDA!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas antes de ponerse a jadear por haber gritado tanto.

La sala se quedó en silencio por todo un minuto mientras cada par de ojos estaban pegados en la furiosa cumpleañera, hasta que el silencio se vio interrumpido por las ruidosas carcajadas de la reina y la risa burlona del rey, aparte la bruja Yoruichi también se carcajeó al igual que varias personas entre el público, mientras que todos los demás solo estaban boquiabiertos o murmurando.

Hitsugaya, por otro lado, la miró con el rostro rojo de la ira, balbuceando palabras ilegibles en lo que parecía odiarla más por cada carcajada que se oía en la habitación.

-Vaya, vaya, parece que te tocó una con carácter.- la sonrisa burlona y espeluznante del rey volvió con más fuerza que nunca.

-Lamento haberte arrastrado a esto linda, es solo que como no decías nada pensé que no te importaba casarte con mi gruñón hijo.- la reina se disculpó con una sonrisa sincera. –Feliz cumpleaños, lamentó que hayas tenido que aguantar a este malhumorado.- señaló despectivamente a su hijo, que la miró ofendido.

-Solo quiero irme a mi casa.- lloriqueó patéticamente, sintiéndose estúpida porque los ojos realmente se le aguaron un poco.

-¿Cuántos años cumples, bonita?- preguntó la reina alejándose de su marido para colocarle una mano en el hombro.

-Dieciocho.- contestó con los hombros hundidos. –En mi pueblo hay una tradición de comprar un deseo de veinticuatro horas en el cumpleaños dieciocho. Mi hermana gemela pidió algo para la dos, yo pensé que pediría el estúpido pastel más delicioso del mundo o algo así pero pidió está porquería ¡y ahora estoy atrapada con él hasta mañana!- hundió el rostro en las manos con desesperación.

-Toshiro ¿se puede saber que le hiciste a la pobre chica para que te odie tanto?- el rey parecía a punto de volver a estallar en risas en cualquier momento.

-¡No le hice nada malo! ¡Es su deber como súbdita acatar las órdenes de la corona!- se defendió cruzándose de brazos.

-Cierto, cierto… pero ahora es su derecho como libre ciudadana el decidir si quiere o no casarse contigo, y con esa actitud que le muestras ciertamente no puedo culparla por haberte mandado al diablo.-

-¡No puedes rechazarme!- cuando lo escuchó decir eso, asomó la mirada por entre sus dedos y lo miró con rostro inexpresivo. -¿Por qué lo harías? Somos almas gemelas, lo confirmamos varias veces. Y serás la reina. Sería estúpido rechazarme.-

-Pues declárenme la más estúpida del reino, porque prefiero casarme con un puto perico entrenado o no que contigo.- lo miró venenosamente, a lo que él le regresó la mirada con la misma rabia que estaba sintiendo.

-Esto no está funcionando.- la reina suspiró. –Lo siento, hijo. Ella claramente no quiere casarse contigo y no puedes obligarla. La boda y la coronación se cancelan.-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No pueden hacerme eso!- la miró con más odio pero luego suspiró y pareció calmarse ligeramente. –Escucha… llevó años esperando convertirme en el rey, no pienso echar todo por la borda solo porque estás teniendo una rabieta. Cásate conmigo ahora y te daré lo que quieras, un deseo libre de límites, dinero, títulos de nobleza para tu familia. Solo hazlo y déjame acabar con esto.- se frotó las sienes con desesperación.

-Sí crees que puedes comprarme estás más loco de lo que creí.- rodó los ojos. -¡Todo lo que quiero es largarme de aquí y no volver a verte nunca!-

-¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan terca?!-

-¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan egocéntrico?!-

-Bueno, suficiente, esto se está saliendo de control.- la reina intervino poniéndose en medio de ambos. –Hijo, ya la escuchaste, no quiere casarse contigo y no vas a obligarla. Punto final. Resígnate.-

-¿Puedo casarme con alguien más, entonces?- las miró mal a ambas.

-¡No! ¡Nunca te lo permitiría!- rugió escandalizada.

-Por mí está bien, que se casé con otra y me dejé en paz.- lo miró mal también.

-Esto es imposible…- la reina suspiró pesadamente. -¿Qué voy a hacer con ustedes?-

-¿Qué tal regresarme a mi casa? ¿No hay alguna forma de terminar con el deseo antes de tiempo?-

-Es un deseo por contrato, así que temó que no.- contestó el rey.

-Maldición…- volvió a sentirse deprimida.

-Oh, no te preocupes bonita.- la mujer intentó consolarla. –Toshiro te llevara de regreso a tu casa ahora mismo.-

-¿Qué? Yo no dije eso.-

-Pues lo harás.- ordenó severa.

-¡No quiero! ¡No puedo soportarla!-

-Tal vez no pero la necesitas sí quieres convertirte en rey, así que de algún modo tendrás que lograr que te diga que sí. Yo que tú empezaría a tratar de llevarse bien o la corona nunca será tuya.- canturreó burlonamente su padre.

-Ya lo escuchaste, o controlas tu temperamento o despídete de ser el rey. Siempre podemos darle la corona a tu hermana, ya que ella sí se casó con quien debía y no hace tantos berrinches como tú.- lo amenazó su madre. –Sí quieres el trono depende absolutamente de cómo te lleves con esa chica.-

Hitsugaya gruñó y quiso tomarla de la muñeca probablemente para volver a arrastrarla pero esta vez lo apartó y comenzó a caminar a la salida por su cuenta con la barbilla muy en alto.

Una cosa era segura, no volvería a dejar que caminara sobre ella. ¡Y definitivamente nunca se casaría con este idiota!

Cuando salieron del palacio, los reyes despidieron a las personas que habían asistido a la boda asegurándoles que esto era solo posponerla y no cancelarla y que esperaran una invitación a la boda verdadera muy pronto.

-No creo que tan pronto… ellos realmente se llevan mal.- comentó el rey aun sonando divertido.

-No subestimes al hilo rojo del destino. Siempre sabe lo que hace. Y de todos modos estoy convencida de que nos sorprenderán y esa boda llegará mucho antes de lo que podamos pensar.- aseguró sonriendo alegremente la reina de la nación.

-Sí, bueno… yo esperó que se tarde un poco, porque me será muy divertido ver a nuestro hijo retorcerse tratando de conquistar a esa chica después de lo mucho que arruinó todo hoy con ese carácter suyo. Tal vez esto sirva para enseñarle un poco de humildad.-

-Estoy segura de que será un buen rey.-

-Y ella una buena reina.- ambos sonrieron.

Fin.

Holaaaa! :D

Por fin ha empezado la Semana HitsuKarin 2019! :'D

Tema del primer día: SoulMate!

Espero que esto les haya gustado pese a que Toshiro y Karin no se gustaron mucho q se diga aqui xD Esto tal vez tenga una segunda parte, no sé xP

Como es la Semana HK esperen muchos, muchos fics! ;D Y no olviden leer y comentar el resto de fics q suban las otras autoras para colaborar más en esta Semana HK!

Los personajes de Tite!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	2. Chapter 2

Veinticuatro Horas Contigo.

Segunda Parte.

Después de tomar nuevos caballos y oro, entre otras provisiones, el príncipe Toshiro y Karin partieron del palacio en compañía el uno del otro solamente porque no tenían otra opción.

Ambos galoparon lejos de la capital con rostros amargados, ignorando las miradas de la gente y los murmullos.

Luego de media hora de viaje, una vez estuvieron fuera de la capital, él habló.

-Sí te das cuenta de lo estúpido que es rechazar ser la mujer más estúpida del reino ¿verdad?- la miró de reojo mientras montaba solemnemente su caballo blanco. Ella rodó los ojos y no dijo nada, decidida a ignorarlo. –Tu comportamiento es muy extraño. ¿Acaso tienes un enamorado esperándote en tu pueblo y por eso te rehúsas a ser mi esposa y la reina?- ok, eso era difícil de ignorar.

-Ya te he dicho porque no pienso aceptar ¡y no es por nada más que el hecho de que eres insoportable!-

-Tú eres insufrible y aun así estoy dispuesto a aceptar este matrimonio por los beneficios que me traerán.- dijo, completamente calmado e inmutable hacia su mirada llena de ira.

-Bueno, pues yo estoy indispuesta a aceptarlo por las desgracias que me traerá tener que ver tu cara más allá de estás veinticuatro horas.- hizo una mueca.

Él volteó a verla con su rostro lleno de irritación.

-No actúes como sí esto no te beneficiara enormemente también. Tendrías a miles de guerreros y a las brujas y hechiceros más poderosos de estas tierras bajo tu mando, dispuestos a cumplir todos tus caprichos, dispuestos a dar la vida por la tuya.-

-Y no me interesa en lo más mínimo.- dijo con la barbilla muy en alto. –Estoy feliz con mi vida tal como es, nunca me vendería a un matrimonio que no quiero por algo tan frívolo como oro o poder.- aseguró con orgullo por sus convicciones.

-Todos se venden a cierto precio, Kurosaki.- murmuró en voz baja, aunque repleta de amargura. Ella volteó a verlo con indignación, notando que él ni siquiera la miraba ahora. –Solo tengo que averiguar cuánto me costara que me des lo que quiero.-

-¿Cómo te atreves?- siseó entre dientes. Le daría un puñetazo sí sus caballos no tuvieran cierta distancia el uno del otro. -¡Ni siquiera quiero volver a verte después de que pasen estas malditas veinticuatro horas!- apretó las riendas de su caballo, conteniéndose de acercarse más a él para estrellarle su puño en la mandíbula.

-Me parece que estás tomando esto a un nivel demasiado personal.- dijo él conteniendo un suspiro. –Deberías verlo como un negocio, deberías ver la oportunidad que tienes para conseguir cosas que jamás podrías haber ni siquiera imaginado. Dijiste que querías ser doctora ¿no es cierto? Siendo la reina, podrás acceder a la mejor educación del mundo, ayudar en la creación de nuevas medicinas y regular sus precios para las personas de bajos recursos. ¿Qué crees que ayudaría más a las personas? ¿Ser doctora en un pueblucho o ser la reina de toda la nación?-

Karin se crispó, con los ojos muy abiertos. Eso era… tentador… Muy tentador. Pero no le gustaba nada el modo en el que lo dijo, y tampoco pensaba casarse con este bastardo NUNCA.

-Sí alguna vez planeas llamarte a ti mismo un buen rey, entonces tú deberías ser capaz de regular esos precios tú mismo, y tampoco soy una persona tan buena como para aspirar a salvar a todo el reino, con mi pueblucho me basta.- mentira, le gustaría ayudar a todas las personas posibles, pero tenía que haber otra forma además de casarse con el tirano corrupto. Él suspiró audiblemente. No volvieron a hablar por las siguientes dos horas hasta que Karin reconoció al pueblo por el que habían pasado antes y miró acusadoramente a su supuesta alma gemela. –Oye ¿sí le pagaste a la bruja genio por usar su visión en nosotros, no? Ese tipo de cosas cuesta mucho dinero para nosotros los campesinos.-

-Es su deber como…- empezó a decir, pero luego se interrumpió a sí mismo. –Bien, le pagaré.- bufó, desviando su camino para volver a la tienda donde la bruja los había atendido.

Ella se sorprendió de volver a verlos, pero agradeció la generosa paga del príncipe y se despidió sin preguntar nada a pesar de que claramente quería hacerlo al ver el rostro malhumorado del heredero al trono.

Siguieron cabalgando por un par de horas hasta finalmente vislumbrar la ciudad de Karakura a lo lejos poco antes de que el sol terminara de ocultarse por completo.

-Por cierto, también tienes que pagarle a Ikumi-san y a Ochi-sensei…- recordó ella. –Aunque ya es muy tarde, seguramente Ochi-sensei ya se retiró del centro de la ciudad, e Ikumi-san está casi al otro lado del pueblo, para cuando lleguemos allí tal vez ya esté cenando o durmiendo.- hizo una mueca. –Tendrías que ir a pagarles mañana antes de que te vayas una vez el hechizo se terminé.-

-¿Quién dice que me iré?-

-¿Eh?- volteó a verlo con la boca abierta. -¿A qué demonios te refieres?- lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Me refiero a que no pienso abandonar esta ciudad hasta que accedas a casarte conmigo.- dijo solemnemente.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- casi se cae del caballo. -¡No, no puedes!- se horrorizó de inmediato. -¡No te quiero aquí y sé que tú no quieres estar aquí tampoco! ¡¿Por qué demonios quieres extender este tormento?!- ¡no podía creerle a este idiota!

-Por mucho que no te soporte, será igual de malo para mí volver al palacio ahora y tolerar a mis padres después de los eventos ocurridos hoy. Prefiero tener que lidiar contigo antes que con ellos, eso es todo.- dijo simplemente.

-¡Me importa una mierda lo que prefieras! ¡Una vez se acaben las veinticuatro horas no te dejaré poner un pie dentro de mi casa, sí es necesario viviré encerrada en mi habitación para no tener que verte!- aseguró, de antemano buscando formas de librarse de él.

-Ya lo veremos.- la miró con ojos entrecerrados.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Kurosaki, bajaron de sus caballos y Karin corrió a la puerta jalando de la muñeca al príncipe engreído para no tener que chocarse con paredes invisibles en su urgencia. Golpeó la puerta ansiosamente y cuando su hermano le abrió ella de inmediato saltó a abrazarlo.

-¡Karin! ¡Al fin regresaste! Feliz cumpleaños. Yuzu me lo dijo todo. ¿Finalmente pudiste librarte de…?...- la apartó de repente, fijando sus ojos en el heredero al trono. -¡Ah! ¡¿Qué demonios hace él aquí?!-

Antes de que alguno de los dos recién llegados pudiera decir nada, el resto de la familia (y Jinta) salió de la casa con miradas curiosas.

-¿Realmente el príncipe está aquí?- su madre se veía muy sorprendida, pero Karin no le prestó atención a eso y solo la abrazó.

-¿Finalmente lo convenciste de que son almas gemelas?- preguntó Yuzu ilusionada. -¿No se casó con la prometida falsa, verdad?-

-¡¿Este es el hombre que me dará nietos?!- preguntó el idiota de su padre a gritos, ganándose un puñetazo en la cara de parte de su hijo mayor y su hija menor.

-Disculpen mi intromisión sin previa notificación.- la repentina voz del príncipe hizo que todas las cabezas se voltearan hacia él. –Mi nombre es Hitsugaya Toshiro, hijo de los reyes de la nación.- hizo una profunda reverencia. –Es un honor conocer a la familia de mi futura esposa. Y quisiera eximirme con todos ustedes por haberla mantenido lejos por tanto tiempo privándolos de su cautivante presencia en un día tan especial como lo es su cumpleaños. Mis más profundas y sinceras disculpas.- profundizó su reverencia antes de erguirse por completo con una sonrisa "encantadora".

Karin lo miró con una mueca de horror. ¿Acababa de llamarla su futura esposa? ¿Acababa de llamarla cautivante? Agh, era una actuación tan obviamente falsa que le daba ganas de vomitar.

Pero aun así, por supuesto que su familia se lo tragó por completo, todos menos su hermano, claro.

Sin que pudiera siquiera tener tiempo de protestar, invitaron a Hitsugaya a unirse a la fiesta de cumpleaños con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros llorosos y lo trataron como si fuera parte de la familia, ignorando por completo los intentos de Karin (y de Ichigo) de no confiar tanto en el niño rico mimado que esa mañana la acusó de estafadora.

Desgraciadamente, una vez que sus padres y hermana se metían algo en la cabeza difícilmente escucharían razones por más lógicas que fueran. Toda la familia Kurosaki estaba compuesta por personas más tercas que una mula, cada uno en su propia manera pero ninguno menos terco que el otro. Eso a veces los beneficiaba, pues nunca retrocedían en situaciones de crisis, pero muchas veces también solo lograba provocar dolores de cabezas. O ganas de lanzarlos a todos a un río para que dejen de alabar el suelo por el que caminaba el príncipe farsante.

-¡AWW! ¡¿Entonces de verdad te enamoraste de Karin-chan tan pronto como la viste?!- mientras ella y su hermano crujían los dientes, Yuzu y sus padres escuchaban con ojos prácticamente repletos de corazones las patrañas que salían de la boca del joven de la realeza.

-¿Cómo podría no enamorarme? Incluso aunque toda la vida me engañaron con una prometida falsa, tan pronto como posé mis ojos en Ku… Karin, supe que ella era la verdadera compañera de mi existencia.- murmuró solemnemente, ganando cada vez más y más el favor de su familia con todas sus mentiras descaradas.

-Esto es ridículo.- Ichigo era el único que estaba de su lado por el momento. –Tenía cara de que odiaba su vida cuando abrí la puerta, no le creó ni por un segundo esas estupideces.- miro acusadoramente al chico menor que él por un par de años.

Karin ya tenía su vista fija en Toshiro, pues no había dejado de mirarlo mal desde el comienzo de la cena, y notó perfectamente el milisegundo en el que su mirada se volvió de pura irritación hacia su hermano, pero para cuando el resto de la familia lo miró su rostro había vuelto a ser pura y falsa cordialidad.

-Bueno, deberé disculparme por la veracidad de esa afirmación. En efecto, mi estado de ánimo al llegar no era el mejor porque, como ya habrán podido constatar a lo largo de esta sublime velada, mi encantadora Karin no está muy feliz con nuestra situación y rechazó mi propuesta de matrimonio.- suspiró con tristeza asquerosamente falsa. –A pesar de mis sentimientos afligidos, he hecho mi mejor esfuerzo por no arruinar su celebración con mi pesar. Y deseó muy pronto ser capaz de ganarme el mayor tesoro que alguna vez pude anhelar… su corazón.- dijo después de una pequeña pausa dramática.

Ella lo observó asqueada. ¡¿Cómo podía ser tan mentiroso y manipulador?! Su actuación era tan cursi que nadie se la creería… excepto claro los cursis de sus padres y hermana. Lo peor es que incluso su hermano se quedó sin palabras luego de esa contestación.

Luego de la cena, sus padres echaron a su hermano para que volviera a casa con su esposa e hijas y no dudaron ni por un segundo en preparar una habitación para Toshiro y Karin, y otra para Jinta y Yuzu.

-¿Tan fácil entregan a sus hijas?- los miró con reproche.

-No digas eso, dulzura.- su madre le palmeó la espalda. –No es como que tuvieran otra opción, teniendo en cuenta el hechizo por contrato. Además conocemos a Jinta desde que estaba en pañales, podemos confiar en él.- miraron en dirección a la pareja del pelirrojo y la rubia, notando como se sonrojaban hasta las orejas con solo mirarse. Agh, ellos definitivamente no pasarían de tomarse de las manos hasta por lo menos el próximo mes. –Y estoy segura de que podemos confiar en su majestad el príncipe Hitsugaya.-

-Por supuesto, Masaki-san.- hizo una reverencia. –Lo juro por mi honor.-

-¡A mí no me molestaría otros nietos lo antes posible, así que hagan lo que quieran!- gorjeó su padre brincando alrededor de ellos, ganándose una patada en el estómago de parte de su hija unos minutos menor.

No importa lo mucho que protestó, al final no pudo luchar contra el argumento de que no importa qué tendría que dormir en la misma habitación que él por el estúpido deseo por contrato. No podría librarse de él al menos por esta noche. Su único consuelo era que al menos el príncipe mimado tampoco parecía feliz con su situación.

Por suerte su madre no consintió la locura de su padre de darles un solo futon para compartir y acabaron en dos futones lo más alejados posible el uno el otro después de cambiarse a un pijama (él con ropa vieja de su hermano), lo cual fue otra experiencia incómoda porque aunque se habían dado la espalda al hacerlo todavía era increíblemente incómodo.

-Ahora que estamos solos ¿podrías decirme qué diablos fue todo ese circo de mentiras con mi familia? Piensa bien antes de responder o te mataré mientras duermes, seguro que eso deshace el tonto hechizo.- masculló más que malhumorada.

-No es asunto tuyo.- dijo fríamente.

-¡¿Qué no es asunto mío?! ¡Es mi familia a la que le estabas mintiendo con esa actuación tan mala y cursi!-

-Sí tuvieras la capacidad intelectual necesaria, el motivo de mis acciones sería dolorosamente obvio.- suspiró irritado. -¿O acaso no notaste que toda la cena estuve haciendo preguntas sobre ti?-

Karin se congeló, de repente entendiendo todo. Era cierto, él le hizo muchas preguntas a su familia sobre ella, solo que casi no les prestó atención, más concentrada solo en mirarlo mal y esperar que milagrosamente estalle en llamas solo por la ira que le enviaba a través de sus ojos. Ok, tal vez sí era un poco irracional ¡pero en verdad odiaba a este bastardo!

-Tú…- se sentó en su cama, señalándolo acusadoramente. -¡Tú querías saber más de mí para tener con qué chantajearme!-

-Me sorprende que lo notaras tan rápido.- rodó los ojos, todavía cómodamente recostado en su futon. –A pesar de esa actitud tan intolerable y vulgar, eres muy noble y bondadosa en el fondo, tanto que cada día sin falta ayudas a tu padre en su clínica y no descansas hasta que el último paciente esté curado. Y sobre todo te gusta cuidar de los niños, a pesar de que pierdes rápidamente la paciencia con los maleducados.- la miró de reojo. –Entonces dime, sí instalará un hospital infantil aquí con la mejor tecnología y los mejores profesionales del reino, con servicio gratuito ¿aceptarías casarte conmigo?- propuso con arrogancia, como si estuviera convencido de que ya ganó.

Y la verdad es que estaba muy tentada de concederle la victoria.

Pero no, ni hablar. Él no se iba a aprovechar de sus sueños para sus ambiciosos propósitos.

-No.- solo pudo decir, intentando callar la parte de su mente que le rogaba que aceptase esa locura.

Karakura no tenía más que la pequeña clínica de su padre desde que los Ishida se mudaron a una ciudad más grande donde les pagarían mejor. Más atención médica era lo que más deseaba para su pueblo.

-Suponía que dirías eso, aunque tardaste mucho más de lo que pensé en responder, así que supongo que no estoy tan lejos de conseguir lo que quiero.- sonó tan repugnantemente confiado que Karin no se contuvo y le lanzó un zapato a la cara, pero el desgraciado lo apartó de un manotazo y le dio la espalda. –Buenas noches, futura esposa.-

-Vete a la mierda.- le sacó la lengua infantilmente antes de acostarse dándole la espalda también. Rápidamente se durmió esperando que al despertar las infernales veinticuatro horas ya hubieran pasado.

Despertó a la mañana siguiente al sentir una mano sacudir con fuerza su hombro.

-¿Hasta qué hora se supone que duermes, campesina? Para alguien a quien le gusta el trabajo duro no pareces tener la virtud de despertar temprano.- dijo el bastardo que tenía por alma gemela.

-Agh, no me molestes.- lo apartó de un manotazo, pero ahora que había escuchado su insufrible voz ya no podía sentirse lo suficientemente cómoda como para volver a dormir. -¿Por qué eres tan…?...- calló al incorporarse y notar por su ventana que el sol ni siquiera había salido del todo aún. –Maldito bastardo… ¡¿Cómo te atreves a levantarme tan temprano?!- rugió incorporándose.

-Son solo las cinco treinta de la mañana, es una hora bastante razonable. Normalmente me despierto una hora antes.- se encogió de hombros, él ya estaba vestido y parecía fresco como lechuga, aunque su cabello era el desastre indomable de siempre. Ella era lo opuesto, se sentía horrible, debía estar sumamente despeinada y con los ojos rojos por el sueño.

-¿Las cinco treinta?... ¿Y te levantas incluso antes?- lo miró con la boca abierta. -¡¿Cómo puede alguien vivir así?!-

-¿Cómo pueden los campesinos ser tan holgazanes y luego quejarse de los impuestos?- replicó con voz fría.

-¡Oh, ni me hagas empezar con los impuestos! ¡Ustedes son unos bastardos avariciosos!- tal vez los reyes fueran amables, pero los impuestos en su reino eran un poco más altos que en los reinos vecinos, lo sabía por sus viajes con su padre a conseguir medicinas a tierras lejanas.

-Y sí prometiera bajar los impuestos en nuestro reinado ¿accederías a casarte conmigo, entonces?- dijo con un rostro inocente que no le creyó ni por un segundo.

-Tú…- entrecerró los ojos. –Mencionaste eso de los impuestos solo para ver sí podías usarlos para chantajearme ¿verdad?- cruzó los brazos bajo su pecho. Él la miró sorprendido. –Te estás volviendo predecible, amigo.- rodó los ojos, dirigiéndose a su armario para buscar una yukata ya que definitivamente no podría volver a dormir después de todo esto.

-Y tú eres más inteligente de lo que pensé.- murmuró amargamente. Karin no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisita presumida. -¿Entonces es correcto asumir que tu respuesta es no?-

-Exacto. Te lo dije y te lo repetiré las veces que sean necesarias ¡no voy a casarme contigo! Voltéate, voy a cambiarme.- ordenó, a lo que él de inmediato obedeció.

-Realmente deberías pensarlo más, Kurosaki. Esto beneficiaría a muchas más personas que solo ser doctora en un pequeño pueblo como este. Y somos almas gemelas, no vamos a ser infelices de casarnos, todo lo contrario. Así lo dice el destino.-

-No me interesa lo que diga el destino, no tengo ningún interés en ser la reina ni mucho menos tu esposa.- terminó de cambiarse y le indicó que ya podía voltear. -¡Y apenas pasen las veinticuatro horas quiero que te largues!- pisoteó.

Antes de que él pudiera responder, oyeron un golpe en la puerta.

-¿Ya están despiertos ahí dentro? Pueden bajar a ayudarme con el desayuno, sí gustan.- era su madre.

-¡Voy… digo, vamos, mamá!- se llevó las manos a la cintura y miró con una sonrisa burlona al príncipe bastardo. –Ahora aprenderás un poco lo que es ser un campesino, majestad.-

-¿Disculpa?-

Karin lo jaló de la muñeca hasta el comedor, donde le dieron los buenos días a su madre y ella le dio dos cestas. Entonces lo llevó hacia el patio trasero y señaló el pequeño gallinero, los árboles cargados de manzanas y las pequeñas huertas.

-Tendrás que ayudarme a recolectar, alteza.- sonrió con maldad. –Debido a tus altos impuestos cultivamos parte de nuestra comida para no tener que gastar de más con los mercaderes del centro, es hora de que ayudes un poco a los ciudadanos.- se rió al ver su rostro repleto de horror.

-Me niego.- dijo rotundamente.

-O ayudas, o no desayunas. Ese es el lema en esta casa.- lo jaló de la muñeca otra vez. Realmente lo creía capaz de no querer desayunar para evitarse el trabajo, pero no iba a permitírselo de todas formas. –Probablemente nunca has metido tus reales manos en la indigna tierra, así que solo sé un buen chico y recolecta las manzanas mientras yo me encargo de los vegetales. Eres más alto que yo, aunque no por mucho, así que deberías alcanzar las más rojas.- él hizo una mueca descontenta cuando ella señaló el hecho de que no la sobrepasaba por mucho y ella no pudo evitar reírse. Esto de burlarse del príncipe era incluso más divertido que golpear a los acosadores de su hermana.

Estuvieron trabajando en silencio hasta que él llenó el cesto de manzanas y ella el suyo de verduras, entonces fueron a entregar los cestos y su madre le dio otro cesto y una cubeta para que le consiguieran huevos y leche. Karin adoró a su madre cuando ella solo sonrió con burlona dulzura al ver el rostro espantado del príncipe. Le encantaba que no lo trataran como realeza, sino como un simple chico más, ese era su único consuelo de que obviamente amara la idea de que se casara con el bastardo.

-Sabes, pensándolo bien creo que prefiero quedarme sin desayunar.- murmuró él una vez lo puso delante de las dos vacas que tenían en la pequeña granja de la familia.

-No te estoy dando opción, alteza. La única opción que tienes es: o recoges los huevos llenos de excremento de las gallinas agresivas con los extraños, o bien ordeñas a las vacas hasta llenar la cubeta.- estaba disfrutando esto un poco demasiado.

-Bien, bien.- pasó la cerca y se sentó junto a las vacas.

Karin ahogó una risa al ver sus manos temblar mientras las dirigía a las ubres de la vaca. Pobre tipo, casi le tenía lastima. Casi.

Al comprobar que estaba trabajando, se encaminó al gallinero que estaba justo al lado para recolectar los huevos.

Solo le tomó unos pocos minutos. Ya sabía tratar con las gallinas y tampoco les iba a quitar todos sus huevos, solo el número que su madre requería para hacer el desayuno que deseaba. Cuando salió, se sorprendió al ver a Hitsugaya ya ordeñando a la segunda vaca.

Decidió llevarle la canasta con huevos a su madre a través de la ventana (mala idea, porque terminó chocándose contra la pared invisible, aunque por suerte ella la vio y estiraron los brazos para que llegue a darle la canasta), y luego volvió para quedarse con la boca abierta al ver que ya había terminado y la cubeta estaba llena.

-Wow. Terminaste rápido.- lo miró impresionada.

Él la miró con una mueca.

-No es un proceso que esté destinado a durar mucho tiempo.-

-Cierto, pero como nunca lo has hecho ni siquiera creí que lograrías llenar la cubeta.- dijo sinceramente.

-Mi…- apartó la mirada. –Mi abuela tenía una pequeña granja parecida a esta. Yo solo la ayudaba a darle de beber a los animales y a cargar algunas cosas, pero ella siempre me explicaba como se hacía todo.- admitió pareciendo un poco tímido de repente.

-¿Tu abuela era granjera?- ladeó la cabeza, sorprendida.

-Sí… incluso cuando mi padre se convirtió en rey al casarse con mi madre, mi abuela se negó a abandonar su estilo de vida, así que… aprendí algunas cosas cuando iba a quedarme con ella.- se encogió de hombros. –Hace mucho que no pongo el pie en una granja, desde que murió. Esto me trae recuerdos.- alzó su vista al cielo, con sus ojos llenos de nostalgia.

Karin se le quedó mirando, impresionada al ver que el bastado arrogante no era tan bastardo después de todo, pero luego sacudió la cabeza y tomó la cubeta.

-Deberíamos llevarle esto a mi madre de una vez.- murmuró en voz baja.

-Ah, sí.-

Le entregaron la cubeta y luego se sentaron en la mesa, evitando mirarse. Su hermana ya estaba allí ayudando a su madre a cocinar y Jinta estaba sentado cerca de ella haciendo conversación con las dos mujeres.

Su padre ya debía estar preparando todo para abrir la clínica después de desayunar, y Karin normalmente lo estaría ayudando de no estar atada a Hitsugaya por el tonto deseo de veinticuatro horas. Al menos ahora no tenía que soportar el circo de mentiras de su supuesta alma gemela.

Una vez sirvieron el desayuno y su padre llegó, sin embargo, Toshiro volvió a ponerse en su papel de pobre enamorado rechazado y su familia seguía adorándolo, para su completa desgracia.

Después de desayunar, Karin lo llevó fuera de la casa hasta donde dejaron atados a los caballos.

-Ya solo queda una hora hasta que termine el deseo por contrato.- dijo felizmente. –Así que pensé que te acompañaría a pagar tus deudas con las brujas, para asegurarme de que realmente lo hagas.- desató los caballos y ensilló el suyo.

-¿Asegurarte de que lo haga? ¿Piensas que no les pagaría sin tu supervisión? ¿Exactamente qué clase de persona crees que soy?- gruñó viéndose indignado.

-Un ladrón corrupto que hundirá este reino. ¿Qué más?- contestó con una sonrisa burlona, riéndose a carcajadas al ver su ceja temblar con irritación.

Realmente la divertía hacerlo enojar.

-Muy bien, puedes acompañarme, así tendré más tiempo para discutir los términos de nuestras futuras nupcias.- se subió a su caballo y la miró desde arriba. –Como anoche estuviste tan cerca de ceder, tal vez hasta consiga tu consentimiento en la próxima hora.-

Crujiendo los dientes, Karin tomó una roca del suelo y se la lanzó a la cara, pero el bastardo la esquivó fácilmente.

¡Lo odiaba tanto! ¿Cómo podía ser tan arrogante y creído? ¡¿Quién se creía para asumir cosas de ella?! Tal vez fuera cierto que lo pensó por un momento ¡pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que nunca, nunca, nunca jamás se casaría con ese desgraciado!

Echando humo, se subió a su caballo y empezó a guiarlo a la plaza donde encontrarían a Ochi-sensei.

-Majestad.- una vez llegaron, la bruja genio se quedó sin aliento e hizo una profunda reverencia. -¡Por favor no me arreste! ¡Puedo jurar que yo nunca…!...-

-Tranquila, Ochi-sensei, no estás en problemas.- sonrió con condescendencia. –Todo lo contrario, su real alteza vino aquí a disculparse y pagarte por los caballos que hiciste aparecer para él.-

-¿Eh?- se quedó con la boca abierta. -¿Entonces qué pasó? ¿Descubrieron qué salió mal?-

-Nada salió mal, tu magia no se equivocó.- admitió el de cabellos blancos visiblemente a regañadientes. –La estafadora resultó ser mi ex prometida, junto a su padre y Harribel Tier. He venido aquí a darte una indemnización por el trato que te di.- arrojó una bolsa de mucho más dinero que el que le debía a sus manos. –Imaginó que también cubre los gastos de los caballos.-

La bruja genio abrió la bolsa y casi se desmaya por la cantidad absurda de oro que encontró adentro, pero rápidamente se recompuso y le agradeció profundamente al heredero al trono, revolviéndose felizmente mientras abrazaba la bolsa de dinero a su pecho.

Rápidamente se fueron y se pusieron en marcha para ver a Ikumi.

-Te encanta derrochar dinero ¿verdad?- preguntó una vez salieron de la plaza.

-Llámalo como quieras.- se encogió de hombros. –Ahora que tenemos un largo viaje por delante, me parece el momento adecuado para discutir los términos de nuestro matrimonio.- dijo de pronto.

Ella se estremeció.

-No hay nada que discutir, no voy a casarme contigo.- lo miró mal.

-Tú no eres el tipo de persona que se vende por cosas materiales, eso puedo verlo. Pero parece que sí estarías dispuesta a ceder algo por gente que te importen o bien una causa que te apasione. Recuerdo en el camino a ver a la bruja que puede ver los hilos ayer note varias cosas interesantes en tu pueblo. Como que una de sus escuelas se está cayendo a pedazos, por ejemplo.-

-Es la única escuela que tenemos…- dijo con tristeza. –Los reyes dieron presupuesto para arreglarla, pero el funcionario se lo robó todo y huyó al pueblo vecino.- se llenó de ira con solo recordarlo. –Se pidió más dinero y la encarcelación del hijo de puta, pero eso ya quedó en manos del senado y nos advirtieron que puede tardar años.- hizo una mueca de tristeza. –Mis sobrinas van a esta escuela a pesar de que la familia de su madre es rica y podría pagarle tutores o estudiar en otro pueblo o en una ciudad, los maestros se esfuerzan, pero no hay mucho presupuesto más que la donación que hizo la familia de mi cuñada.-

-No sabía eso.- frunció el ceño. –Puedo encargarme de encerrar a ese miserable de por vida, y también de una reconstrucción total para la escuela y más presupuesto y paga para los maestros y…-

-Y todo lo que debo hacer es casarme contigo ¿no?- lo interrumpió, mirándolo con ira. -¿No te da vergüenza aprovecharte de la situación de estas personas para conseguir lo que quieres?-

-Normalmente diría que sí.- apartó la mirada. –Pero lo que tú no entiendes es que convertirme en rey beneficiaría a todas las personas del reino. Cuando logré tener la autoridad para imponerme al senado e implementar mis planes, finalmente nos recuperaremos de la crisis que dejó la última guerra y este reino podrá prosperar. Todo lo que necesito es casarme y se supone que ahora mismo estaría preparándome para ser coronado rey pero en su lugar estoy atado a ti después de descubrir que me mintieron toda la vida. ¿Tienes idea de lo frustrante que es?- la miró a los ojos, pero ella volteó la cabeza al frente, pensando en lo que dijo.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, entiendo tu punto.- reconoció a regañadientes. –Y entiendo lo de la crisis y todo, pero…- se mordió el labio. –No puedo hacerlo. No quiero casarme por conveniencia, y no quiero que se me regale todo sin ganármelo. ¡Eso no es quién soy!-

Ok, tal vez él no fuera tan malo y realmente viera por los mejores interés del reino y su gente, pero aun así ella…

-¿Qué tal un matrimonio falso?- él interrumpió sus pensamientos con una pregunta que la hizo voltear a verlo con confusión. –Te casas conmigo durante casi un año, yo hago lo mío y tú haces lo tuyo, solo debemos guardar las apariencias y luego de diez meses nos divorciamos y ya no tendremos que tolerarnos.- propuso.

-¿Ehh?- lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. -¡Eso es una idea terrible! ¿Dónde escuchaste de un matrimonio falso entre almas gemelas?- rodó los ojos. –Ni hablar, seguro que el destino hará alguna especie de trampa para que terminé atada a ti para siempre. ¡He escuchado las fabulas e historias de las almas gemelas! No voy a caer en eso.- negó fervientemente con la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa, Kurosaki?- sonrió arrogantemente. -¿Acaso temes enamorarte de mí?-

Ella jadeó ruidosamente, disparándole dagas con la mirada.

-¡Como si alguna vez fuera a enamorarme de un bastardo como tú!- rugió furiosa, pero luego se obligó a calmarse. –Para mí que tú te enamorarías de mí e inventarías más sucios chantajes para que no te dejé solo toda la vida como te mereces.- alzó la barbilla.

Él bufó, mirándola con la misma rabia.

-Solo me importa negociar contigo, Kurosaki. Estoy tratando de buscar una forma en la que ambos nos beneficiemos mientras tú solo te quejas y refunfuñas por todo como una niña de cinco años.-

-¡Tú eres el niño de cinco años que no acepta que no le den lo que quiere! ¡No voy a casarme contigo y punto!-

-¡¿Por qué eres tan terca e intratable?!-

-¡¿Por qué eres tan pesado e insistente?!-

Furiosos, ambos apartaron la mirada el uno del otro.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Ikumi después de media hora de tenso silencio, el enojo apenas había pasado, pero todavía se lanzaron unas cuantas miradas de disgusto.

-Majestad, Karin-chan, qué sorpresa.- la mujer los vio con asombró. -¿Qué puedo ofrecerles?-

-Ikumi-san, tu visión resultó ser correcta, justo como dijiste.- dijo Karin con amabilidad, intentando ocultar su repulsión a que eso haya sido cierto. –Eran esos nobles y esa bruja poderosa las que quisieron engañar a la realeza.-

-Me lo suponía.- suspiró. –Bueno, parece que tú serás la futura reina, entonces, Karin-chan. Sé que serás una buena gobernante.- le palmeó el hombro.

La joven se removió, incómoda, pero al final decidió no contradecirla y asintió con una sonrisa forzada.

-Como sea, vine a pagarte por tus servicios.- le dio otra bolsita con una generosa paga.

-Esto… es mucho dinero por un simple vistazo a los hilos.- observó el oro con la boca abierta.

-Considéralo mi disculpa por no pagar al instante como era debido. Con permiso, nos retiramos.- hizo una reverencia y dio media vuelta para volver con los caballos.

Karin se despidió rápidamente de Ikumi antes de seguir al heredero al trono.

-Ya deben quedar solo unos pocos minutos para que el hechizo por contrato se acabé.- dijo mientras cabalgaban. –Y será mejor que vuelvas a tu palacio y fuera de mi pueblo. No importa lo que hagas, no voy a aceptar ninguno de tus sucios chantajes.- aseguró muy confiada de sus palabras.

-Puedo ver que el matrimonio es muy importante para ti, incluso más importante que el bienestar de tu pueblo.-

-¡Claro que no! ¡No intentes provocarme para que acepte tus propuestas! Puedo ver perfectamente a través de tus intenciones.-

-Sigo subestimándote.- suspiró profundamente. Karin sonrió altanera. –Pero mantengo lo que dije. No me iré hasta que aceptes.-

-Pues prepárate para pasar la eternidad en este "pueblucho".-

Él la miró con una mueca de enfado, antes de sonreír ladinamente de pronto.

-Tu terquedad es equivalente a tu belleza ¿no es así? Tan infinita como el tiempo que estoy dispuesto a esperar por ti.-

-¿Qué?- lo miró con la boca abierta, sintiendo su rostro enrojecer hasta las orejas.

-Ah, entonces sí es eso.- pareció sumamente complacido. –Sí tienes miedo a enamorarte de mí.-

Su sonrojo pasó a ser de pura ira.

-¡En tus putos sueños, bastardo infeliz!- prácticamente estaba temblando de la ira y las ganas de desaparecer su sonrisita a golpes.

-Los nervios te vuelven más agresiva ¿eh?- suspiró audiblemente. –No vas a casarte por dinero, ni aunque te ofrezca todo el oro del mundo, y tampoco tengo el poder suficiente por el momento como para hacer un proyecto caritativo que te sea imposible de rechazar con ese noble corazón tuyo. Así que todo lo que me queda es ir por el lado tradicional.- sus hombros se desplomaron y se vio absolutamente miserable. –Aunque te odie y aunque me odies, sí quiero que te cases conmigo la única forma es lograr que me ames ¿verdad?- se pasó una mano por el cabello. –Bien entonces, aunque me tome veinticuatro días, veinticuatro meses o veinticuatro años, haré que te enamores de mí y aceptes ser mi reina.- la miró con sus ojos turquesas llenos de determinación, para luego sonreír al verla sonrojada. –Aunque sinceramente… creo que solo me tomara veinticuatro días.-

Gruñendo entre furiosa, indignada y avergonzada, Karin acercó su caballo al suyo y le estrelló una fuerte bofetada en el rostro, antes de cabalgar lejos de él sin chocarse con ninguna pared invisible, dispuesta a encerrarse en su habitación y no volver a dirigirle la palabra ahora que finalmente se acabaron las infernales veinticuatro horas con su indeseada alma gemela.

Fin.

Holaaaaaa! :D

Esta parte es un poco más corta q la primera, pero es porq originalmente planeaba terminar el fic de esta forma xP

Ojala q les haya gustado y los personajes de Tite Kubo!

Nos leemos pronto ;D

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
